


Come and Get your Love

by HappyCringe



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCringe/pseuds/HappyCringe
Summary: De la rencontre d'un photographe et d'un vendeur de jeux vidéos va découler une profonde amitié, mais cette affection s'arrêtera-t-elle à ce stade ?...Évidemment que non, on le sait tous ~ ♥Pairings présents:☆ VBaek - Taehyung (BTS) x Baekhyun (EXO)☆ JimYeol - Jimin (BTS) x Chanyeol (EXO)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Taehyung | V, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 3





	Come and Get your Love

Un temps clair, quelques rayons de soleil, un air très frais mais sec. Des pavés colorés de feuilles automnales mais également de givre, marquant le début du mois de novembre ainsi que la fin des beaux jour. Et déjà, la froideur de l'hiver à venir se faisait sentir. Tôt le matin, la température qui rougissait et piquait les joues, faisait également se former une épaisse buée à chaque respiration du jeune Taehyung, 23 ans, le forçant à enfoncer son bonnet sur ses oreilles et à cacher son nez dans son écharpe pour ne pas avoir l'impression de finir congelé en quelques secondes.

Pourtant, les grands yeux du jeune homme n'avaient de cesse de traîner et de s'accrocher aux moindres détails, couleurs ou formes qui pouvaient les attirer, et donc de le ralentir sur son trajet, le mettant une fois de plus en retard. Certains, soit une grande partie des personnes autour de lui appelaient ceci "trouble de l'attention", mais le principal concerné n'était pas d'accord avec cela. À vrai dire, ce n'était même pas un désaccord, mais plutôt... Oui, on pouvait clairement dire qu'il s'en moquait, la question lui passait largement au-dessus de la tignasse chocolat qui lui servait de tête.

Lui savait très bien qu'il pouvait rester attentif, de longues heures s'il le fallait, tant que ce qui occupait son esprit éveillait un minimum d'intérêt pour son imagination unique et décalée. Et bien souvent, pour ne pas dire à chaque fois, ce qui parvenait à susciter de l'intérêt pour lui touchait de près ou de loin au domaine artistique. Peu importe ce que c'était, évident ou non, si quelque chose captivait son attention, il n'en décrochait pas tant qu'il ne l'avait pas observé un moment, réfléchissant à lui seul pouvait bien savoir quoi.

C'est cette extrême sensibilité aux détails du monde l'entourant, ainsi que sa vision des choses originale qui l'avaient conduit à entreprendre des études de photographie, et qui le menaient aujourd'hui jusqu'à la boutique d'un photographe située dans une galerie commerciale, se trouvant elle-même dans le quartier voisin de celui où il habitait. Il y travaillait avec un vieil homme qui le formait non seulement à son futur métier, mais également dans le but de prendre la suite de la boutique, car lui n'était plus très loin de l'âge de la retraite. Malgré tout, la vieillesse, les rhumatismes et l'audition laissant parfois à désirer créant de drôles de malentendus, ce dernier avait su préserver sa vivacité d'esprit ainsi que sa capacité visuelle acérée, qui, couplées à une longue expérience, assuraient à Taehyung une formation idéale et profondément humaine. Ainsi que le sentiment satisfaisant de laisser une bonne âme prendre la relève du travail de toute une vie, en toute confiance pour le vieil homme.

La petite boutique de photographie était entourée de deux grands magasins, l'un de vêtements, l'autre de cosmétiques, et faisait face à un large espace détente ainsi qu'à un local abritant une boutique de jeux vidéo et autres accessoires multimédia. La fine vitrine où siégeaient de magnifiques photos de familles accompagnées d'anciens appareils photo argentiques contrastait avec celle bien plus moderne proposant diverses consoles dernier cri.

Mais paradoxalement, le plus récent dans tout ceci était la présence de Taehyung, qui n'avait officiellement signé son contrat qu'à peine un mois plus tôt. Et c'était d'ailleurs une aubaine pour son employeur, en vue de la période certes enrichissante mais tout de même éreintante qu'étaient les fêtes de fin d'année pour les commerces.

Vivant seul dans son petit appartement séoulite situé dans le quartier de Hyehwa depuis le début de ses études, soit à peine quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, les lieux n'avaient pas vraiment de secrets pour lui, et c'était bien pratique. Il était rentré dans chaque magasin au moins une fois, et à de nombreuses reprises chez le vieux photographe, notamment pour y faire l'acquisition de son premier appareil professionnel. Mais il était avant tout un client régulier du coffee shop tout proche, situé à l'entrée de la galerie marchande. Y travaillait l'un de ses plus proches amis qu'il considérait comme un grand frère, voire comme une seconde maman: Jung Hoseok.  
Hobi, comme notre artiste en herbe aimait le surnommer, était barista de formation dans la journée, mais également roi hyperactif et beaucoup trop hypé des pistes de breakdance le soir, en plus de déborder d'une joie de vivre le faisant littéralement étinceler, et d'un amour maternel que le photographe recevait volontiers.

Taehyung avait pour habitude, lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, de venir y passer parfois des après-midis entiers à réviser ses cours pour préparer ses examens, à photographier sa tasse, son muffin ou sa part de gâteau, ses cahiers de notes, la vitrine ou bien encore le dos de son ami attelé à la machine à café, pour s'exercer à capturer différentes ambiances, tester différents effets et mettre en pratique ce qu'il prenait grand plaisir à apprendre en cours. Hoseok discutait avec lui dès que l'occasion le lui permettait et prenait toujours quelques minutes sur son temps pour venir s'asseoir avec son cadet. C'était d'ailleurs Taehyung qui lui fournissait souvent les visuels pour la promotion de nouveaux produits, en échange d'un joli crédit de la maison lui assurant bon nombre de consommations gratuites, et d'un peu de publicité.

L'idée de travailler dans la même zone commerciale et donc de se voir chaque jour enchantait les deux garçons, et depuis que son nouvel emploi avait débuté, différentes petites routines s'étaient installées. Parmi elles, la plus notable restait celle du matin, car Hoseok ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre à l'avance. Le coffee shop ouvrait trente minutes plus tôt que la boutique du photographe, et Taehyung avait pris l'habitude de passer dire bonjour au serveur, avant de filer faire l'ouverture chez son propre employeur. Cependant, il n'était pas rare, pour ne pas dire courant, que ce bonjour se limite à une tête brune passant en galopant, faisant un simple signe de main accompagné d'une expression faciale improbable, tentant de rattraper le temps qu'il perdait bien trop souvent sur le trajet. Fort heureusement pour lui, son mentor ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, car le retard n'excédait jamais quelques minutes , en grande partie parce que le retardataire était un bon sprinter. Et si Taehyung avait une bonne photographie prise sur son portable durant le trajet pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour rien, alors il était tout pardonné. Le vieil homme appelait même cette coutume "travaux pratiques matinaux" et se faisait une joie de voir son poulain prendre cette dernière tant à cœur et progresser chaque jour, en suivant ses conseils.

Mais en plus de ce petit train-train quasiment quotidien, s'ajoutaient les habitudes liées aux autres commerces. En effet, à force de passer tous les jours aux mêmes heures, et par le bouche à oreille, les commerçants avaient peu à peu intégré que Taehyung était également un employé de la galerie commerciale, et ainsi, même sans forcément bien se connaître ou se parler régulièrement, il était très vite devenu habituel pour eux de se saluer, surtout entre magasins voisins.

C'est de cette façon que Taehyung fit la connaissance directe de l'un des employés du magasin de jeux vidéo. Un jeune garçon sensiblement du même âge, peut-être un brin plus âgé, aux cheveux blonds et au regard espiègle bien que légèrement tombant, était entré avec hâte chez le photographe dans l'après-midi, venant demander un peu de monnaie pour sa propre caisse en échange d'un billet. Malgré le caractère pressé de sa visite, le plus âgé ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que lui dans cette boutique où, à priori, seul un vieux monsieur travaillait.

Le brun, qui l'avait accueilli avec sa politesse habituelle, ne remarqua l'expression traduisant la curiosité du blond face à lui que lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour échanger la monnaie que son interlocuteur lui avait demandée. Il étira alors un sourire par réflexe, tandis qu'il déposait les pièces dans la petite coupelle prévue à cet effet sur le comptoir, en profitant au passage pour lire le nom du jeune homme inscrit sur le badge qu'il portait épinglé sur son pull.

_\- Voilà, le compte est bon... Baekhyun-ssi !_

_\- Merci beaucoup._ Répondit le nouveau venu en s'inclinant. _Excusez-moi, je crois vous avoir déjà aperçu ces derniers jours, vous travaillez ici ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que le vieil homme ?_

Petite courbette réflexe de la part du brun également, assortie du même sourire qui s'étira encore d'avantage pour prendre la forme pratiquement rectangulaire qui en faisait sa signature.

_\- Ha, oui ! Je suis employé à mi-temps depuis quelques semaines ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà croisés à proprement parler, je me présente, Kim Taehyung, enchanté !_

_\- Et bien, moi de même ! Ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête, encore plus dans cette petite boutique, je trouvais triste de voir le propriétaire travailler seul tous les jours. Je dois filer, mais au plaisir de vous croiser plus souvent, et merci pour la monnaie !_

Et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Baekhyun avait filé rejoindre son poste derrière le comptoir du magasin voisin. Taehyung le vit vaguement déposer la monnaie dans la caisse, rendre le compte au client qui attendait, avant de regarder dans sa direction, levant un énergique pouce victorieux pour le remercier. Ce à quoi le jeune photographe répondit par un petit signe de main signifiant que ce n'était rien, suivi également d'un pouce en l'air, et d'un nouveau sourire carré.

Allez savoir pourquoi, sans même le connaître, le plus jeune trouvait Baekhyun sympathique. Une impression qu'il ne saurait expliquer. Il arrive parfois que l'on rencontre des gens avec qui on sait tout de suite que ça passera ou ne passera pas, comme si c'était physique. Et bien dans ce cas-ci, Taehyung avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait très facilement s'entendre avec Baekhyun, s'il avait l'occasion de lui parler, ou de passer un peu de temps avec lui et qui sait, de faire plus ample connaissance.

Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait déjà longuement observé à la tache durant certains après-midis traînant un peu en longueur, ou peut-être à cause de l'adorable casque audio rose à oreilles de chat qu'il portait autour du cou en démonstration, allez savoir ~

À vrai dire, le brun l'avait déjà croisé et surtout remarqué à plusieurs reprises avant même d'être employé ici, et d'après Hobi, ce fameux Baekhyun travaillait dans la galerie marchande depuis aussi longtemps que lui, puisque le magasin multimédia avait ouvert ses portes à peine quelques semaines après le coffee shop. Il ne le connaissait pas, mis à part de vue, car malheureusement, chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, c'était durant le coup de feu de midi, et Hoseok n'avait donc jamais eu l'occasion de réellement lui parler en dehors de banales salutations et prises de commandes. Il venait manger presque tous les jours au café, et toujours en compagnie d'un véritable géant aux cheveux de jais, musicien, si on se fiait à l'étui de guitare qu'il transportait avec lui, d'après le serveur.

Taehyung, lui, venait manger plus tard en compagnie de Jimin, son meilleur ami. Petit danseur roux du même âge que lui et étudiant la danse classique et contemporaine dans la même faculté que celle du jeune photographe, affectueusement surnommé Chimchim par le brun. Cependant, comme les horaires de Taehyung et de Baekhyun différaient pas mal, ils ne se croisaient jamais à ce moment de la journée, qui aurait pourtant été parfait pour pouvoir discuter un peu plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de cet échange de monnaie, les deux jeunes garçons, malgré leurs plannings différents, prirent le temps de se saluer chaque matin, même s'ils n'avaient pas forcément l'occasion de discuter à proprement parler. C'était en grande partie dû au fait qu'ils travaillaient dans deux boutiques voisines, et qu'ils avaient ainsi la possibilité de s'apercevoir facilement en levant la tête dans la direction de la vitrine opposée. Ainsi, ils pouvaient donc communiquer, ou tenter de communiquer, principalement par la gestuelle, ce qui donnait parfois lieu à des situations ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne se comprenaient, et le tout terminait plusieurs fois par jours en fous rires muets.

Une chose était alors certaine, les quelques après-midis que Taehyung redoutait parfois car bien trop longues à son goût, n'existaient plus. Il lui suffisait de scruter avec insistance les épaules de Baekhyun, et comme par magie, comme si ce dernier se sentait observé, se retournait. Selon le temps que le blond avait, il pouvait alors y avoir une simple grimace, un sourire plus ou moins joueur, un coucou de la main, ou alors une séance complète de mime pour essayer de dire une bêtise.

Et il arrivait également que l'inverse se produise: il n'était pas si rare que Taehyung sente des yeux posés sur lui, et que lorsqu'il terminait de servir un client, de récupérer des pellicules à développer, ou encore lorsqu'il revenait de la chambre noire en arrière-boutique, il trouve son voisin en train de lui faire une lumineuse risette du même sourire carré que tous deux savaient si bien étirer.

Peu à peu, ils parvinrent à prendre l'habitude de s'accorder de petits moments de pause dans la matinée, et se retrouvaient sur une banquette de l'espace détente tout proche. De cette façon, ils pouvaient faire une petite coupure, et toutefois revenir immédiatement au travail si c'était nécessaire.

Grâce à ces courts instants passés ensemble, les deux hommes réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun : mêmes avis sur beaucoup de choses, sensiblement les mêmes goûts, même bêtise qui les faisait partir au quart de tour, mêmes réflexions parfois idiotes et parfois beaucoup plus profondes, mêmes attentes... Mais également des facettes totalement différentes, comme leurs caractères ou la façon d'appréhender les événements. Là où Taehyung était plutôt calme et même effacé, Baekhyun était beaucoup plus dynamique et ne se laissait jamais intimider. Mais s'il fallait résumer, on pourrait dire qu'ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce: semblables mais différents, et même complémentaires.

Pourtant, ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors du travail, chacun avait son propre cercle d'amis déjà bien fourni, et il n'était pas simple, surtout en cette période de l'année, de dégager un créneau sur leur temps libre.

Un midi se présenta comme une opportunité inopinée pour eux. La journée avait débuté de façon extrêmement banale, et Taehyung craignait vraiment de s'ennuyer. Car si ce n'était pas le cas de la boutique du vieux photographe ce jour-là, le magasin de jeux vidéo, lui, était largement achalandé pour deux. Baekhyun s'était retrouvé seul à devoir gérer tout cela, son collègue étant absent sans raison, et avait même dû gesticuler à travers la vitrine pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de prendre de pause ce jour-là. Ce à quoi Taehyung avait mimé que ce n'était rien, il n'était pas idiot, mais la moue toute triste sur son visage n'aurait trompé personne. Et surtout, elle n'échappa pas aux yeux du blond, qui se sentit désolé d'abandonner ainsi son ami par la force des choses, mais bon, c'était le travail, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils se rattraperaient d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus tard. Plus tard qui arriva ainsi beaucoup plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé, puisqu'après une matinée bien trop longue pour l'un comme pour l'autre, vint l'heure de la pause de midi.

Pour le remercier d'avoir tenu les rennes de la boutique seul durant toute la matinée, le manager de Baekhyun lui offrit un temps plus long entre midi et deux pour manger, et se reposer un peu avant de reprendre. Ravi à cette idée, il fila vers l'entrée de la galerie commerciale non sans un regard vers la vitrine du photographe, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Taehyung. Tentative infructueuse puisque ce dernier était absent... Sûrement était-il en arrière-boutique ou occupé, mais hors de son champs de vision dans tous les cas. Baekhyun baissa un peu les épaules, déçu malgré lui de ne pas apercevoir son brun, mais devait filer retrouver Chanyeol avec qui il devait manger, comme à l'accoutumée. Il se posta donc à l'emplacement habituel, sur une petite marche à l'extérieur de la galerie, depuis laquelle il pouvait facilement apercevoir le géant lui servant d'ami arriver de loin. Il attendit quelques minutes, une vingtaine, qui se transforma rapidement en une trentaine, et il ne voyait toujours pas de tête d'elfe se profiler à l'horizon. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et le spamma littéralement de messages lui demandant où il était et quand il comptait arriver. La réponse tarda un peu à venir, du moins, selon l'opinion du blond. Et en plus elle n'était pas du tout à son goût. Un imprévu somme toute banal retenait Chanyeol et ce dernier ne pourrait donc pas honorer Baekhyun de sa présence ce midi.

Parfait, génial. Une moue tout aussi prononcée que celle de Taehyung un peu plus tôt dans la matinée se dessina automatiquement sur son fin visage, lui qui se retrouvait avec une pause plus longue, mais personne avec qui la partager.

C'est ainsi qu'il poussa la porte du coffee shop, seul pour une fois, ce qui était inhabituel, et qui surprit Hoseok en reconnaissant le fameux vendeur multimédia dont son Taehyung ne cessait de lui parler depuis quelques temps. C'était l'occasion ou jamais, et ce dernier profita de la solitude du blond pour lui glisser une question au moment de sa commande.

_\- Bienvenue, qu'est-ce qui vous fait envie, ce midi ?_

_\- Bonjour... Hmmm, ce sandwich s'il vous plaît, avec une bouteille de Perrier. Et ce muffin au Nutella aussi !_ Fit-il en désignant du doigt ce qui lui donnait faim dans la vitrine, car il n'en perdait pas son appétit pour autant.

 _\- Vous êtes seul ce midi ? C'est inhabituel..._ Se permit de commenter Hoseok en disposant les mets sur un plateau devant lui.

_\- Oui, mon ami a eu un empêchement, du coup je me retrouve seul, c'est triste, pour une fois que j'ai un peu plus de temps libre entre midi et deux, pas vrai ?_

Le blond tendit un billet pour payer sa commande, que le serveur aux cheveux acajou encaissa rapidement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son tiroir-caisse pour rendre la monnaie à son client, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette qui passait la porte du café. Un sourire éclaira automatiquement ses traits en une lumineuse expression, qu'il tourna de nouveau vers son client.

 _\- Ha, je comprends, ce n'est pas drôle, mais votre ennui va certainement être de courte durée ~_ , ajouta-t-il avec un simple signe de tête pour l'inviter à se tourner.

Baekhyun marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps de comprendre, et se retourna en s'attendant presque à trouver Chanyeol, comme c'était prévu à la base, mais pas du tout, c'était même encore mieux, puisqu'il s'agissait de Taehyung. Lui aussi avait marqué un stop au niveau de la porte, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à la possibilité de croiser le plus âgé. Chacun parti dans l'idée qu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de se voir ou de communiquer aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient même pas pensé qu'ils mangeaient au même endroit, en fin de compte.

Mais la surprise du jeune photographe fut de courte durée, bien vite remplacée par un sourire en forme de boîte qui traduisait toute sa joie. Sourire qui aurait guéri la pire des maladies incurables en un claquement de doigts, mais aurait également donné une crise de diabète à l'hypoglycémique le plus endurci.

 _\- Taehyungie, te voilà enfin ! Regarde qui est là ~ !_ Chantonna le barista avec un haussement de sourcils équivoque.

_\- Hyung, arrête, tu n'es pas discret..._

_\- Et pourquoi être discret, pas content de me voir, Taehyungie ~ ?_ Reprit de plus belle Baekhyun, sans la moindre gêne, se moquant bien d'être familier.

 _\- Hé ? Si, bien sûr que si, juste... Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ! Ton ami n'est pas avec toi ?_ Demanda-t-il pour faire diversion et éviter de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues un peu trop vite.

_\- Mon ami ? Ha ! Tu parles de Chan-... Attends, comment tu sais ?_

_\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit, puisque Taehyungie ne passe pas un jour sans mentionner votre nom ~ Je vous vois toujours manger tous les deux, vous et votre ami, tout comme lui mange toujours avec Jiminie, mais en décalé. Et d'ailleurs où est-il ?_ Finit par demander Hoseok au brun en lui tendant son plateau habituel alors qu'il réalisait également l'absence du rouquin derrière lui.

 _\- Il est retardé, panne de métro, merci Hyung, à tout à l'heure ! Viens, Baekhyun-ssi, allons nous asseoir par là tant qu'il y a de la place !_ Pressa Taehyung en ouvrant la marche vers une table libre.

Le regard malicieux de Baekhyun toisait la silhouette de son cadet, scrutant successivement ses cheveux en bataille couleur chocolat, presque Nutella, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, ses larges épaules, pour finalement s'attarder globalement sur sa carrure. Il n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là, mais en plus d'être plus grand que lui d'une demi-tête, l'aspirant photographe était sacrément bien fichu, même s'il ne semblait pas réellement musclé. Mais il devait avouer que ça correspondait bien à la mentalité du brun, dont le corps et le cœur semblaient au final être aussi tendres et chaleureux l'un que l'autre. L'heureuse personne qui en recevrait l'affection serait sacrément chanceuse.

Surpris par sa propre rêverie, Baekhyun revint à la réalité lorsqu'une personne s'excusa pour pouvoir passer alors qu'il bloquait le passage, se hâtant de déposer son plateau et de s'asseoir face à son jeune ami, un sourire placardé sur le visage. Bien satisfait de sa petite réflexion, mais surtout d'avoir l'occasion de manger seul à seul avec lui. Finalement, comme l'avait dit le barista, il s'ennuierait moins que ce qu'il avait pu penser, et remerciait presque Chanyeol d'être retenu ailleurs.

 _\- Alors, comme ça tu parles de moi avec... Hm ?_ Demanda Baekhyun, curieux et souriant de toutes ses dents avant de croquer dans son sandwich avec un air vorace, comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours.

_\- Hob-... Ha, heu, Hoseok ! Hoseok-hyung !_

_\- Hoseok-ssi, c'est noté. Et ça vous arrive souvent ?_

_\- Et bien, oui ? Enfin, normal quoi, on est voisins-collègues non ? ... Puis on se voit tous les jours, on parle de plein de choses, donc... Enfin..._ Taehyung pataugeait dans la semoule, ne sachant pas comment retomber sur ses pieds sans être trop flag' quant à l'exposition dont il venait de faire l'objet à cause de ce faux-frère qu'était Hoseok.

 _\- Tu ne me casses pas de sucre sur le dos j'espère ?_ Le taquina le blond.

_\- Jamais, je ne saurais pas quoi dire de mal de toute façon !_

_\- Ho, je suis tellement touché !_ S'exclama Baekhyun, exagérant son geste en empoignant dramatiquement son sweat au niveau de son cœur. _Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup, Taehyung-ah ! Tu es vraiment trop brave !_

Cette petite plaisanterie avait permis à la situation de s'alléger un peu, du moins pour Taehyung, et surtout pour son petit cœur qui avait fait une embardée dans sa poitrine lorsque son aîné avait avouer l'apprécier également. Car si le jeune homme avait déjà eu un coup de cœur pour le plus âgé, cela se limitait à un simple crush, car ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Or, maintenant, c'était différent. Ils avaient fait connaissance, et s'appréciaient réellement l'un l'autre. Taehyung, en plus de le trouver très beau, admirait la force de caractère de Baekhyun, sa gentillesse, mais surtout leurs points communs, et s'était surpris à le chercher des yeux et à avoir envie de croiser son regard et d'attirer son attention beaucoup trop régulièrement pour que ce soit purement anodin. Mais il se raisonnait tout de suite, ou du moins tentait de le faire, car ce n'était pas simple de freiner une admiration, mais surtout des sentiments naissants.

De son côté, Baekhyun était au spectacle, car il était extrêmement simple de lire toutes les émotions du jeune photographe sur son visage. Ses mots, ses expressions, et même son langage corporel traduisaient très facilement tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et encore plus lorsqu'on y faisait vraiment attention. Cela amusait énormément le blondin, qui trouvait cela adorable, et surtout, très attachant. À ses yeux, Taehyung était un peu comme un chiot, un chiot au regard charmant dont il n'avait sûrement pas conscience lui-même, un peu perdu, qu'il prenait plaisir à taquiner, à faire jouer, et auquel il était en train de s'attacher petit à petit à mesure qu'il s'en occupait, un peu plus chaque jour. Et cette journée ne faisait pas exception, bien au contraire.

La discussion reprit cependant bon train, les deux amis trouvant le moyen de faire les idiots lorsque Hoseok passa près d'eux en entamant quelques pas de danse sur une des musiques d'ambiance, un vieux morceau mais qui donnait la pêche et qui passait très bien entre deux chansons de Noël, les deux amis se joignant à la bêtise du serveur en se dandinant sur leurs chaises. Tout comme dans leurs moments de pause, Baekhyun et Taehyung purent parler de tout et de rien, du temps qu'il faisait, du chien que l'un avait croisé dans la rue sans réussir à le prendre correctement en photo, du pot de Nutella géant que l'autre avait vu dans une boutique et qu'il comptait bien s'offrir pour Noël... Comme de sujets biens plus sérieux, comme quand le photographe demandait un avis extérieur et non initié à Baekhyun sur certaines de ses photographies et qu'il en notait scrupuleusement chaque avis dans les notes de son téléphone portable. Tandis que le plus âgé lui exposait son ambition de plus en plus présente de devenir gamer professionnel, et les étapes compliquées qu'il lui faudrait parvenir à surpasser s'il voulait réellement se démarquer afin de réussir à en vivre. Rien n'était laissé de côté tant le courant passait bien entre eux, et ce, même s'ils ne se connaissaient réellement que depuis quelques jours, une ou deux semaines tout au plus. Et bien évidemment, un sujet en particulier finit par émerger au milieu de tous les autres.

_\- Et dis, tu as une copine toi ?_

Taehyung manqua s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud, tant il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une question aussi directe, ni sur ce sujet. Il était réellement pris de court. Et que pouvait-il répondre ? _"Non, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver, puisque je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi"_ ? Non, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Il était peut-être beaucoup trop honnête pour son propre bien en temps normal, mais également très secret dès qu'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments.

_\- ..._

_\- Et bien ? Je prends ça pour un oui ? Ou pour un non ? Pas la peine d'être timide !_

_\- Je n'ai personne non, e-et toi ?_ Hésita-t-il en détournant le regard, peu satisfait de sa réponse, qui était la vérité malgré tout.

Rire de la part de son vis-à-vis, qui s'ébouriffa un peu les cheveux avant de répondre.

_\- J'ai eu une copine il y a un moment, mais ça n'a pas marché très longtemps, disons que... Maintenant... Je suis devenu trop sensible pour ça ~_

_\- ... Sensible ?_ Questionna Taehyung sans comprendre, ses grands yeux interrogateurs fixés sur ceux de Baekhyun.

_\- Sensible. Je comprends pas les filles._

Le tout assorti d'un clin d'œil assuré et joueur que le jeune photographe ne sut pas comment interpréter. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait du mal avec la compréhension de la gent féminine, comme tous les hommes quels qu'ils soient ? Ou bien devait-il lire entre les lignes, et se permettre d'y entrevoir un mince espoir ? Baekhyun ne répondait absolument pas à sa question, donc impossible de savoir si la chasse était gardée ou non. Le cadet ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser, car si Taehyung avait déjà eu des sentiments pour un autre homme il y avait de ça un ou deux ans, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'être proche de celui qui attirait désormais toute son attention, sans avoir à simplement le regarder de loin.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte pour autant, incapable de trouver une répartie, une petite voix se fit entendre pour les sortir de leur discussion.

_\- Taehyungie ! Je suis là, désolé pour le retard !_

Les deux garçons tournèrent leur attention vers l'origine de cette interpellation, l'un sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait et le voyant arriver comme le messie salvateur, tandis que l'autre était curieux à l'idée de rencontrer l'un des amis de son précieux collègue.

 _\- Jimin-ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !_ Sourit Taehyung en tournant le regard vers Baekhyun, bien trop content de pouvoir occuper ses pensées avec autre chose, mais également de faire les présentations entre son meilleur ami des études et son meilleur ami du travail.

Pour ne pas changer, Baekhyun s'égayait tout seul à observer le jeune photographe, car il pouvait clairement visualiser les oreilles et la queue de chien remuant dans son dos, tant il semblait heureux sur le moment.

Le danseur les rejoint dès que sa commande fut prête, s'asseyant près de son meilleur ami, non sans s'incliner devant Baekhyun, le saluant comme il se devait, même s'il le connaissait déjà à travers toutes les descriptions que Taehyung lui en avait déjà faites. La discussion était enjouée et dynamique entre les jeunes garçons, Hoseok se joignant même à la conversation de temps à autres lorsqu'il passait à proximité du petit trio nouvellement formé. C'est encore un peu plus tard, alors que tous trois riaient à une anecdote racontée par le petit danseur, qu'un quatrième invité que plus personne n'attendait décida de faire son apparition. Repéré en premier par le barista qui se tenait de nouveau derrière sa caisse, puis par Jimin qui le reconnut le premier, ce fut ensuite au tour de Taehyung de noter sa présence, et ce n'est qu'en dernier, voyant une à une les expressions de ses voisins changer, que Baekhyun se retourna et interpella le dernier arrivé.

_\- Yah ! Chanyeol-ah ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? Je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir du tout, espèce de lâcheur !_

_\- C'est pas très gentil, alors que j'ai pris la peine de venir juste pour toi._ Dramatisa le géant en prenant un air de chien battu.

Son gobelet de café en main, le musicien s'approcha de la table non sans manquer de s'entraver les pieds avec Dieu seul savait bien quoi sinon une miette tombée au sol, déposa l'étui de sa guitare près de la chaise libre, avant de s'asseoir au côté du blond en saluant Taehyung et Jimin. De façon un peu plus familière pour le second, ce qui surprit tout le monde autour de la table sauf le concerné. Riant de la surprise qu'il avait visiblement provoquée chez tous les convives pour des raisons différentes, il s'expliqua alors en premier auprès de Baekhyun.

Une connaissance de sa promotion avait eu un souci avec sa basse électrique, et avait appelé Chanyeol à l'aide. En pensant qu'il en aurait pour un moment et en étant déjà en retard, il avait préféré annuler directement avec le blond, plutôt que de le faire attendre très longtemps pour rien. Or, la situation avait été réglée beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, et le géant avait donc décidé de venir tout de même, dans l'espoir de partager ne serait-ce qu'un café, à défaut d'avoir pu être présent pour manger avec son meilleur ami.

Qui faisait semblant de bouder, râlant auprès du musicien qu'il se sentait délaissé au profit d'une simple connaissance, pendant que Chanyeol rentrait dans le jeu et faisait mine de s'en vouloir et de chercher à se faire pardonner en passant un bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun. Ce dernier étant incapable de résister à un contact affectueux finit par admettre que bon, d'accord, ça irait pour cette fois, mais qu'il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise de si tôt, ce que l'elfe géant promit avec enthousiasme, riant de bon cœur en répondant au câlin de son ami.

Rien de cette scène aux allure de dispute de vieux couple n'échappa aux grands yeux de Taehyung, tout comme rien de l'expression redevenue neutre de ce dernier n'échappa à Jimin, ni à Hoseok. Un regard fut même échangé entre le rouquin et le serveur, qui arborait une mine désolée pour le photographe, les deux sachant très bien que les sentiments tous neufs et immaculés de leur cadet étaient mis à mal par cette simple interaction.

Car aux yeux du brun, tout était devenu soudainement très clair: Baekhyun l'appréciait, mais il ne l'apprécierait jamais autant que cela semblait être le cas pour Chanyeol. La jalousie qu'il était incapable de nommer comme telle lui faisait se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tout en l'aidant on ne peut mieux à réaliser son attachement au vendeur de consoles. De toutes évidence, vu la proximité allant jusqu'au physique qu'il y avait entre eux, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ils devaient être ensemble. Ça expliquait tout, de A à Z, y compris sa fameuse 'sensibilité' évoquée plus tôt, et l'absence de réponse à sa question. Et jamais Taehyung n'oserait prendre le risque de s'interposer et de se positionner comme élément perturbateur dans un couple déjà formé, ni de sacrifier cette si bonne relation qu'il avait avec Baekhyun, et qui était le plus important à ses yeux.

Si personne du côté de Taehyung n'avait loupé quoi que ce soit de son changement d'expression et de son silence, ce n'était pas le cas du côté de Baekhyun et Chanyeol. Le blond, trop occupé à chahuter avec son ami, accroché à ses épaules, ne s'était rendu compte de rien, à mille lieues de penser que son comportement de pot de colle pourrait être la source d'une incompréhension, tant il était naturel pour lui de toujours rechercher à créer le contact avec les personnes qu'il appréciait. Et le plus grand de la tablée étant son meilleur ami, cette proximité était donc tout à fait spontanée, sans qu'il n'y ait pour autant rien de concret entre eux sinon une amitié de longue durée leur permettant cette familiarité.

Jimin se présenta alors de nouveau comme une véritable planche de salut pour le photographe, en donnant un petit coup de pied dans les jambes de Chanyeol, face à lui. Son caractère un peu sanguin habilement dissimulé derrière un air faussement indigné.

_\- Tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu mangeais ici le midi ?_

_\- Arrêtez de vous acharner sur moi !_ Se plaignit le musicien en se libérant enfin de l'emprise du blondin à côté de lui. _Je n'ai rien fait !_

 _\- Si, c'est toujours de ta faute ~_ , précisa Baekhyun pour ne pas l'aider.

 _\- Yah ! Et toi alors, tu aurais pu me le dire aussi !_ , rétorqua Chanyeol au petit danseur en face de lui.

 _\- Vous vous connaissez ?_ Osa Taehyung avec un petit geste de ses grandes pattes, désignant successivement le rouquin et le géant. _J'ai cru comprendre..._

 _\- Oui, on va à la même université, tu ne l'as jamais vu quand tu y étais toi aussi ? Quoique non, venant de toi ce n'est pas surprenant que tu n'aies pas fait attention..._ Remarqua Jimin dans un léger rire.

 _\- Je suis dans le département de musique, qui se situe dans le même bâtiment et juste en face de celui de danse._ Expliqua alors Chanyeol. _On se croise très régulièrement, n'est-ce pas Jimin-ah ?_

_\- Dis plutôt que je te repère à trois kilomètres, tu es bien trop grand pour qu'on te loupe !_

_\- Et toi, tu n'es pas un peu trop petit pour qu'on puisse te voir ?_

Un nouveau coup fut décoché sous la table, suivi d'un petit gémissement plaintif exagéré de la part du géant. Mais c'est un rire collectif qui finit par l'emporter, et la bonne humeur se généralisa autour de la tablée le temps que chacun termine sa boisson chaude et retourne vaquer à ses occupations.

Taehyung se força d'abord à faire bonne figure, puis parvint à faire abstraction de ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le cœur comprimé dans la poitrine, et la gorge serrée. Il se concentra sur son meilleur ami, le temps de parvenir à digérer tout ce qu'il avait appris, ou du moins cru apprendre durant ce déjeuner riche en émotions. Malgré tout, une fois de retour à son poste et dans sa chambre noire, son esprit restait entièrement focalisé sur Baekhyun, et en particulier, sur le fait que ce dernier ne pourrait probablement jamais lui retourner l'affection que le photographe avait désormais pour lui.

De nombreuses questions restaient sans réponses dans sa tête, et en premier celle de continuer ou non à nourrir les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Si oui, c'était clairement une forme de masochisme, mais il n'arrivait à se sentir réellement bien qu'en pensant au blond de cette façon, dans l'immédiat. La meilleure option, rationnelle et raisonnable, était donc de tirer un trait sur toute cette affection, de la rétrograder pour ainsi dire au rang de simple amitié. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais cela valait certainement mieux pour lui que les choses évoluent en ce sens. Personne ne serait lésé, de cette façon. Mais Taehyung n'était pas connu comme étant une personne raisonnable, et encore moins rationnelle, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses émotions.

Et pour ne rien arranger à ses questionnements et le laisser seul dans ses réflexions, l'occasion de côtoyer Baekhyun ne se représenta pas tout de suite, car à peine la semaine suivante avait-elle débuté que le fameux rush de Noël était également de la partie. Soudainement, comme si la première semaine de décembre déclenchait cette frénésie chez l'ensemble de la population, les centres commerciaux et tous les magasins quels qu'ils soient se voyaient noyés sous une affluence à en donner le tournis. Et bien entendu, la petite galerie commerçante n'y échappait pas. Chaque magasin était très bien achalandé dès l'heure de l'ouverture, et ce, jusqu'au soir. De rares moments un peu plus creux notamment en tout début d'après-midi offraient aux commerçants un semblant de repos, mais ce n'était que l'œil du cyclone, le calme avant la prochaine tempête.

Et pourtant, une possibilité de passer du temps ensemble leur fit de nouveau offerte sur un plateau en argent à peine quelques jours plus tard, lors de l'une de leurs désormais rares pauses dans l'espace détente. Une employée de la galerie marchande n'appartenant pas à une enseigne précise semblait trotter dans tous les sens depuis le matin, passant dans chaque boutique, passant des coups de téléphone à tout va, finit par venir stopper sa course juste devant eux, avant de se présenter, et de leur exposer la raison de son interruption sans attendre une seconde de plus.

 _\- Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes employés de ces deux boutiques, c'est bien ça ? Je vais faire au plus court, à partir de demain, il y aura des animations sur le thème de Noël ici, et jusqu'au 24 décembre. Nous mettrons tout en place cet après-midi._ Expliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste du bras pour désigner l'espace détente où ils se trouvaient. _Nous cherchons des volontaires pour s'occuper de ces animations, comme un père Noël pour les enfants, des volontaires pour porter des costumes de rennes, distribuer toutes sortes de choses aux passants, snacks, flyers, coupons promotionnels... Intéressés ?_

Silence de la part des deux jeunes hommes, qui attendaient d'en savoir un peu plus, pris de court et coupés dans l'élan de leur discussion. Baekhyun demanda un peu plus de détails, que la jeune femme s'empressa de leur donner, non sans avoir l'air toujours aussi pressé. Elle leur expliqua donc que la galerie souhaitait attirer plus de monde cette année, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas les crédits nécessaires, et que la direction avait donc décidé, avec l'accord des propriétaires des boutiques, de laisser certains de leurs employés participer, sur la base du volontariat, quelques heures par jour. C'est alors qu'elle eut ce qui ressemblait à une illumination. Elle se tourna alors vers Taehyung avec un large sourire et de grands yeux qui lui firent presque peur, et comprendre pourquoi il ne comprenait vraiment pas les filles, lui non plus.

_\- Vous, Taehyung-ssi ! Vous êtes bien l'employé unique du vieux photographe ? Il faut A-BSO-LU-MENT que vous acceptiez, nous avons besoin de vos talents pour couvrir l'événement et alimenter de vos photos les articles et les réseaux sociaux de la galerie !_

_\- Et bien... Je... Oui ? Enfin..._

_\- Ha, je n'ai pas le temps, tenez, je vous donne ma carte, envoyez-moi un mail au plus tôt pour me confirmer votre participation !_ Pressa-t-elle les deux amis en leur tendant deux cartes de visite.

Baekhyun poussa un soupir sonore dès que celle-ci tourna les talons, tandis que Taehyung haussait les sourcils en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, avant d'imiter son aîné.

 _\- Elle est un peu... Enfin... Je me suis un peu senti agressé._ Constata le plus jeune, jouant avec le rectangle de carton entre ses doigts, d'un air dépassé.

_\- T'as vu ? Elle est à peine insistante, Miss Pénible.... Si on doit se la supporter à longueur de journée, je sais pas si je vais accept-_

_\- Si, accepte ! S'il te plaît, accepte !_ Trancha Taehyung en s'approchant vivement du blond, attrapant même son bras de l'une de ses grandes mains

_\- ..._

_\- S'il te plaît, ça sera drôle si on le fait tous les deux ! Puis tu ne serais pas content que je te prenne en photo en costume de Père Noël ?_

_\- ... Allez, ça marche ! Mais c'est juste parce que tu me le demandes avec des paillettes dans les yeux, t'as de la chance ~_ , s'amusa le blond en ébouriffant affectueusement la frange de son cadet, avec un léger rire.

Taehyung n'avait pas réfléchi, sa réaction avait été comme un réflexe. Une occasion de passer du temps avec son cher Baekhyun ? Pas de question à se poser, il avait sauté sur cette opportunité. Malgré la bonne résolution prise au cours de ces derniers jours, qui était d'essayer de limiter les interactions trop familières avec le vendeur de consoles afin de ménager ses sentiments et dans l'espoir que ceux-ci finiraient par se dissiper, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une affection amicale. La simple idée d'avoir l'occasion de travailler avec lui, dans l'ambiance de Noël, était à ses yeux comme un joli cadeau, que Baekhyun lui faisait en avance sans le savoir, en ayant accepté de participer.

Le lendemain, dès la première heure, la fameuse organisatrice de l'événement courrait de nouveau d'une boutique à l'autre, distribuant les accessoires en rapport avec le rôle qu'elle avait attribué à chacun dans la soirée. Taehyung s'en sortait bien, vu qu'il serait principalement le photographe de l'événement, en plus de distribuer quelques sucres d'orges pour promouvoir une boutique de confiseries. Son costume se limitait ainsi à une capeline rouge avec une bordure toute douce blanche, ainsi qu'à un serre-tête fantaisie orné de bois de renne rouges et verts.

Baekhyun, lui, arriva dans l'espace détente alors transformé en village du Pôle Nord, déguisé en contrefaçon de Père Noël, avec un costume un peu grand pour lui, et accompagné allez savoir pourquoi d'une paire de lunettes de soleil. Le tout sur fond sonore de Taehyung complètement hilare à cause du décalage que créait ce dernier équipement, car son blond lui faisait alors penser à une version kéké des plages du Père Noël. Le rôle du vendeur de consoles serait de ratisser la galerie commerciale avec un panier devant lui et retenu par une sangle passant derrière sa nuque, rempli de snacks, de flyers et de coupons de réductions. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il serait muni d'un micro afin de pouvoir être entendu, et faire la promotion de tel ou tel commerce. Ce que l'organisatrice ne savait pas et allait certainement vite regretter, c'était que Baekhyun passerait la moitié du temps à chanter dedans, bien trop content de se faire remarquer. Car d'après lui, il n'y avait pas de mauvaise publicité.

Le lancement de ces festivités hivernales commença par une photo de groupe, Taehyung s'attelant à la tâche avec tout le sérieux et la concentration qu'on pouvait lui connaître lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il inclina les spots lumineux dans le meilleur angle possible, installa son appareil sur un trépied pour plus de stabilité, avant de placer chaque volontaire de façon stratégique et pertinente, pour que tous soient mis en valeur sur le cliché final. C'est sans surprise qu'il s'aperçut que ses yeux revenaient toujours sur cette version blonde plus jeune, un peu trop attirante et surtout beaucoup trop fière du Père Noël, et qu'il prit tout le plaisir et le soin du monde à faire de belles photos lorsque vint le moment de tirer le portrait individuel de chaque membre de cette escouade de Noël.

Une fois sa tâche menée à bien, il se permit de prendre un selfie avec son téléphone portable, plus pour plaisanter que comme une vraie photo, et c'est en s'en apercevant que Baekhyun décida de se joindre à lui pour un petit photobomb, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Taehyung et entourant sa taille de ses bras, avec un regard espiègle quand celui-ci pressa la touche déclenchant l'appareil photo. S'en suivit alors un échange de regards complices, de sourires rectangulaires. Et, du côté du photographe, un battement de cœur loupé et une résolution de prise de distance envoyée balader. Résultat, une série de selfies mémorables de par le nombre de grimaces et de filtres que les deux amis purent utiliser en quelques minutes, traduisant à merveille leur ressemblance, à tout point de vue.

À partir de là, tous les volontaires filèrent à leur poste, équipés de leurs accessoires et menant à bien leur mission en se faufilant parmi les nombreux clients venant effectuer leurs achats de Noël. Des couples aux familles en passant par des personnes seules, accompagnées d'animaux de compagnie, jusqu'aux groupes d'amis, personne ne repartait de la galerie commerciale sans avoir été abordé par l'un des volontaires, et c'est de cette façon que la fréquentation de l'espace commercial s'intensifia jour après jour. Preuve que l'opération remportait un franc succès, le nombre de personnes aimant ou partageant les contenus ajoutés sur les pages des réseaux sociaux de la galerie marchande allait croissant, notamment grâce aux multiples photographies que Taehyung prenait plaisir à mettre en ligne avec l'organisatrice plusieurs fois par jour.

Une fois ceci effectué, et quand il n'était pas à son poste d'origine, il se hâtait de passer sa cape, de fixer son serre-tête, de se saisir de son panier en osier décoré de fausse neige et de rubans rouges, le remplissait de sucres d'orges, et s'amusait à arpenter les allées de l'espace commercial, mais surtout l'espace détente, où il était certain de croiser un grand nombre de familles et donc d'enfants. Ces derniers étaient la source de nombreuses étoiles scintillant dans les yeux du photographe, et il s'attardait toujours pour les questionner sur leurs commandes au Père Noël, et parfois demander la permission aux parents de prendre leur famille en photo.

Il arrivait également fréquemment qu'il croise d'autres volontaires dans les allées, et, évidemment, parmi eux, son cher Baekhyun, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui piquer quelques confiseries, soi-disant pour tenir toute la journée. N'ayant pas le temps de se poser ensemble pour discuter comme à leur habitude, leurs interactions se limitaient au strict minimum durant cette période, et bien entendu, cela provoquait presque un manque des deux côtés, qui se sentait, et surtout, se voyait.

Dès que l'un entrait dans le champs de vision de l'autre, le brun prenait une photo, attirant l'œil du blond avec le flash, tandis que l'aîné utilisait son micro pour interpeller le cadet. C'était automatique et apparemment nécessaire, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient visiblement pas s'en empêcher. Sans compter que d'un point de vue extérieur, cela renvoyait une image positive d'équipiers travaillant dans une bonne ambiance, contribuant à celle déjà joyeuse liée à l'époque de l'année. Le vieux morceau sur lequel Hoseok avait improvisé deux pas de danse au coffee shop passait régulièrement dans la playlist diffusée dans la galerie commerciale, et comme un réflexe ici aussi, lorsque les deux amis étaient ensemble ou à proximité, et que les premières notes se faisaient entendre, ils entamaient à leur tour cette petite danse, se moquant bien de provoquer les rires des personnes les entourant, trop occupés à rire eux-même. Et ils continuaient leur petit manège jusqu'à se perdre de vue, reprenant alors le cours de leur travail comme si de rien n'était, mais avec un sourire en forme de boîte systématiquement dessiné sur chacun de leurs visages.

Chaque jour se passait selon un schéma plus ou moins identique, les horaires variant un peu. Les plannings des volontaires leur étaient communiqués par l'organisatrice chaque matin, ce qui entretenait ainsi un peu de surprise quant au déroulement de la journée. Jusqu'au 24 décembre, qui fut sans nul doute la plus longue mais surtout la plus riche en émotions. La fatigue accumulée de la folie de Noël se faisait sentir, mais était malgré tout laissée de côté par la bonne humeur et l'ambiance chaleureuse générale de la galerie. Globalement, cette veille de Noël se passa somme toute comme les jours précédents, si on mettait de côté l'affluence exceptionnelle de visiteurs dans le petit centre commercial. La campagne de promotion était donc une véritable réussite, c'était indéniable, et bien entendu, les derniers retardataires s'empressaient d'effectuer différents achats, de présents ou encore de savoureux ingrédients en vue du repas de fêtes qui était certainement prévu le soir-même pour bon nombre de personnes.

La journée du réveillon garda tout le monde très occupé, mais finit par toucher quand même à sa fin. Les magasins avaient fermé leurs accès entrants, il ne restait donc encore que de très rares clients qui terminaient de passer en caisse et se dirigeaient vers le chemin de la sortie. Les commerces fermaient un à un, et tous les volontaires stoppèrent peu à peu leurs animations avant de se changer, échanger quelques plaisanteries, puis partir progressivement rejoindre leurs enseignes, avant de quitter la galerie marchande à leur tour.

Taehyung était l'un des derniers encore affairé, car étant photographe volontaire, il lui fallait couvrir l'événement jusqu'à la fin, ce qui impliquait d'être l'un des derniers à arrêter de travailler. Tandis qu'il prenait des photos de quelques familles ou couples en train de sortir des boutiques encore allumées, et des allées pratiquement désertes, perché sur une rembarde à l'étage au dessus du magasin de cosmétiques, il aperçut Baekhyun qui était finalement de retour dans l'espace détente et qui ôtait la sangle du panier qu'il tenait devant lui et sur lequel il ne restait plus aucune gourmandise ou coupon promotionnel.

Le jeune photographe sentit sa gorge s'assécher un brin lorsque son blond retira le bonnet de Noël qu'il avait encore sur la tête, que ses cheveux alors humides suite à l'effort prolongé fourni tout au long de la journée retombèrent devant ses yeux, et qu'il les plaqua en arrière en détendant sa nuque et ses épaules dans une grimace traduisant à la fois le soulagement mais également les courbatures qui pointeraient certainement le bout de leur nez dès le lendemain.

Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo. Après tout, c'était la fin de la journée tant pour les clients que pour la galerie et ses commerçants, cela faisait donc partie de la fin de l'événement. Interpelé par le flash, Baekhyun leva la tête vers son paparazzi, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ce que le plus jeune ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Il rangea son appareil dans la sacoche qu'il portait à l'épaule et se hâta de descendre d'un étage, rejoignant son précieux ami. Il se laissa tomber sur une banquette dans un soupir de soulagement, et bascula sa tête en arrière, la reposant contre le mur derrière lui, les yeux clos, soupirant d'aise à l'idée d'avoir enfin terminé son travail.

Baekhyun, lui, assista à la scène avec un sourire placardé sur le visage, et ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde. L'occasion était trop belle, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir d'avantage, et il en avait envie, point. Cela faisait largement assez de raisons suffisantes pour justifier le fait qu'il s'approcha de Taehyung en se plaignant qu'il était épuisé et avait mal au dos, et, sans plus d'avertissement, le blond s'allongea sur la banquette près du brun, utilisant ses cuisses comme oreiller de fortune en laissant à son tour échapper un petit grognement de satisfaction.

_\- Tu es trop confortable, c'est génial ~_

_\- Ravi de l'entendre, mais n'importe quoi ferait un bon coussin, au point où tu en es._ S'amusa Taehyung.

_\- Même pas vrai, tu es moelleux, c'est un fait !_

_\- Tu en as beaucoup en réserve, des bêtises comme ça ?_ Demanda le photographe en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds à sa portée, dégageant de petites mèches humides du front du plus âgé.

S'il en avait été capable, Taehyung aurait pu entendre Baekhyun ronronner sous ce geste affectueux, que l'aîné appréciait grandement, et même plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. La fatigue aidait certainement, mais surtout, et il s'en rendait compte désormais, il ne voulait pas que Taehyung cesse, et il souhaitait être la personne qui recevrait toute l'affection du plus jeune. Ces grandes mains délicates étaient à l'image de leur propriétaire, d'une grande douceur et très chaleureuses, et c'était maintenant clair : il souhaitait qu'elles ne soient que pour lui. Que ce genre de marque d'affection ne soit destiné qu'à lui. Que les pensées et les sentiments de Taehyung ne soient dirigés que vers lui. Il s'était posé la question durant les jours qui avaient précédés, et plus précisément depuis le repas qu'ils avaient partagé en compagnie de Jimin et Chanyeol, et ne s'était pas privé de demander au musicien toutes les informations que ce dernier pourrait glaner auprès du danseur.

Les deux artistes dans la confidence, et tout particulièrement Jimin faisant alors office d'informateur, s'était alors monté tout un petit manège pour ne rien laisser paraître auprès de Taehyung, car si Baekhyun avait constaté et était assuré des sentiments du photographe envers lui, ce qui le flattait grandement, le blond avait eu besoin de quelques jours de réflexion supplémentaire, pour confirmer la dimension romantique de l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour le plus jeune. Et c'est après quelques jours éloignés l'un de l'autre à cause de la frénésie de Noël, et en voyant Taehyung pratiquement le supplier de participer aux animations avec lui qu'il avait eu sa réponse, et avait par la même occasion décidé de lui faire un cadeau tout à fait unique, en ce 24 décembre.

_\- Alors... Commença Baekhyun avec son sourire signifiant ''j'ai une connerie derrière la tête et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout''. Est-ce que tu as été sage cette année ? Et pas de mensonge, le Père Noël sait TOUT ! Hohohooo ~_

_\- M-moi ?_ Bégaya Taehyung en regardant à droite et à gauche malgré l'absence évidente de tout client à ce moment-là, comme pour être bien certain que c'est à lui que le blond s'adressait. _Oui, je crois ? Je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal, pourquoi ?_

_\- Et ben, c'est simple pourtant non ? Regarde, ma tenue ne te parle pas ?_

Le blond, toujours installé comme un roi, la tête reposant sur le meilleur oreiller du monde selon lui, s'amusait tout seul à observer les réactions de son cadet. Il savait très bien quel effet il faisait à son photographe, et quels sentiments ce dernier nourrissait pour lui depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Et il devait avouer sans la moindre honte se plaire à faire durer cette situation, car observer les réactions de Taehyung était toujours un petit spectacle pour l'aîné. Il ne manqua certainement pas de suivre des yeux ceux de son photographe lorsqu'ils descendirent avec hésitation sur la tenue de père Noël que Baekhyun portait, ni la façon dont ils s'attardèrent sur son cou et ses clavicules dégagées, et encore moins la façon dont il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, avant de reporter son attention sur autre chose, un air presque coupable traversant son visage l'espace d'une seconde.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus abuser, tout comme il n'avait plus non plus la patience d'attendre indéfiniment. Quelques jours, c'était déjà un exploit, et largement suffisant, pour lui. Il leva une main pour ébouriffer la frange du plus jeune et le débarrasser du serre-tête que le photographe avait oublié d'enlever, ce qui les fit tous les deux afficher leur si caractéristique sourire carré, avant de se rasseoir dans un mouvement souple. Il remit un peu ses cheveux en place, se tournant pour faire face à Taehyung, qui lui, avait totalement décroché. Il semblait déconnecté, et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer Baekhyun en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de réaliser qu'il avait une question à laquelle il devait répondre.

_\- Ha ! Heu... Tu es un Père Noël ?_

_\- Pas "un" Père Noël... LE Père Noël !_ Le corrigea le blond, avec un sourire en coin toujours plus prononcé.

_\- ... Et ?_

_\- Et que se passe-t-il quand on est sage toute l'année ?_

_\- Le Père Noël apporte un cadeau...?_ Hésita le photographe, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où son homologue blond voulait en venir.

_\- Exact ! Et voilà le tien !_

Un air interloqué montrant toute l'incompréhension, la confusion, mais également l'embarras qu'éprouvait Taehyung suite à cette proximité grandissante eut à peine le temps de passer par ses grands yeux, que ceux-ci n'en devinrent que plus immenses lorsque Baekhyun décida d'approcher encore d'avantage son visage de celui du brun, et de faire s'arrêter son pauvre petit cœur le temps de joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser rempli d'affection, osé mais pas forcé pour autant.

Taehyung se surprit lui-même en y répondant automatiquement, fermant les yeux dans un soupir de bonheur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Non, c'était une évidence, tant il avait la sensation que ses lèvres correspondaient parfaitement aux siennes, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle destinées à être assemblées. Sa grande main, tout aussi fébrile que son propriétaire, vint trouver sa place sur la nuque de son blondin, retenant son visage prisonnier contre le sien, leurs souffles se mêlant à de discrets soupirs de satisfaction.

Ce n'est que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir qu'ils se séparèrent, bien que ce soit à contrecœur. Baekhyun déposa un rapide baiser de plus sur les lèvres de Taehyung. Les taquinant un instant de l'une de ses canines, il montrait son appétit, son envie d'en donner et d'en recevoir d'avantage, mais donnait en même temps une note finale et joueuse à cet échange.

Échange qui n'avait duré ni trop peu ni trop longtemps compte tenu du cadre dans lequel ils se trouvaient, car même si le blond se moquait bien de tout ce qui les entourait, il savait que Taehyung était plus réservé que lui sur bien des aspects, et il ne souhaitait pas le mettre mal à l'aise simplement pour satisfaire sa seule envie.

Le plus âgé vint chercher l'imposante main de Taehyung dans son cou, pour y glisser la sienne, plus fine, puis recula lentement son visage de son jumeau. Il affichait déjà un sourire satisfait, presque triomphant, heureux tant d'avoir mené sa bêtise à terme, que d'avoir assouvi la tentation qu'il retenait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours pour cette occasion spéciale.

Taehyung, face à lui, rouvrait lentement les yeux, sentant ses joues bouillantes malgré l'air se rafraîchissant autour d'eux. Il resta sans dire un mot le temps de faire le point dans ses pensées, car son esprit flottait dans un étrange mélange de satisfaction mais également de perdition et d'incertitudes. Et Chanyeol dans tout ça ? Baekhyun n'était-il pas avec lui ? Courrait-il plusieurs lièvres à la fois ? Non impossible. Avaient-ils rompu entre temps ? Et si oui, entrait-il dans l'équation de cette décision ?

Tant de questions qui n'eurent pas le temps de trouver de réponses, ou plutôt si, mais de façon toujours plus improbable. Taehyung baissa un instant la tête, se léchant les lèvres comme pour profiter quelques secondes de plus de la sensation et du goût de ce baiser qui s'estompait déjà, quand son attention fut attirée par une chevelure rousse qu'il connaissait bien, puisqu'il s'agissait de Jimin, qui s'approchait d'eux en sortant à peine du magasin de vêtements tout proche, en compagnie du fameux musicien aux cheveux d'ébène.  
La panique aurait pu s'emparer de Taehyung, mais son regard passa en une fraction de seconde du nain au géant, ne loupant pas les yeux pleins d'amour que le plus petit avait pour le plus grand, et inversement. Autre détail qui lui sauta au visage, la petite main du rouquin, habilement glissée dans la poche du manteau de Chanyeol, où l'y rejoignait de façon évidente sa grande main à lui, certainement pour réchauffer les petits doigts bagués et glacés de celui qui était de toute évidence son compagnon.

_\- ........ Que... Comment c'est....???_

L'expression de perdition la plus totale qui venait de s'installer sur le visage de Taehyung ne trouva que des ricanements en réponse, que ce soit de la part de Jimin comme de Chanyeol qui eurent vite fait de rejoindre les deux amis, mais surtout de Baekhyun, qui se tenait les côtes tant il se tordait de rire.

Le jeune photographe comprenait tout et rien à la fois, cette situation éveillant en lui des sentiments terriblement contraires. D'une part, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blondin avait été jusqu'à l'embrasser en guise de cadeau de Noël: était-ce juste une simple occurrence, une action unique ? Impossible, il ne ferait pas ça, il ne jouerait pas avec lui comme ça. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait réellement plus ? Il n'osait pas admettre cette possibilité, car après tout, encore quelques jours avant, il avait très bien vu la proximité entre le musicien et son cher Père Noël.

Père Noël en carton qui se remettait à peine de son fou rire, et qui prit la liberté de nicher sa tête dans le cou de Taehyung, mais le nez levé vers ce dernier, leurs visages se touchant presque.

_\- Tu n'as rien vu venir, pas vrai ~ ?_

_\- Rien vu venir ?_

_\- Il n'a rien vu venir._ Confirmèrent de concert Jimin et Chanyeol.

L'expression complètement perdue ne disparaissant pas sur le visage du jeune photographe, Baekhyun se rapprocha encore d'avantage de son brun en entourant sa taille avec ses bras, dans une douceur que Taehyung n'avait pu qu'imaginer en s'étant persuadé qu'elle ne lui serait jamais destinée. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et que la timidité s'empara de lui, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et lui faisant baisser les yeux sur les bras autour de lui, dans un sourire timide.

_\- Mais je croyais que tu étais... Enfin, que Chanyeol-ssi et toi... Vous semblez tellement proches, que..._

_\- On l'est, mais pas comme tu l'imagines, Taehyungie ~_

Silence de nouveau de la part du photographe, pour lequel cette révélation provoquait à la fois un soulagement, mais toujours une crainte à l'idée que cette situation ne soit qu'un bref rêve éveillé, le fruit de son imagination trop fertile qui lui jouerait un mauvais tour en lui faisant miroiter l'impossible.

Voyant cela, Jimin, connaissant un peu trop bien son meilleur ami, savait qu'il allait lui falloir quelques minutes pour observer les éléments sous ses yeux le temps que l'information ne fasse le tour, ainsi que quelques preuves concrètes de plus afin d'accélérer un peu la cadence. Il décida de prendre les choses en main, souriant à l'idée de savoir qu'il avait pu jouer un rôle dans cette jolie romance en train de germer, et dont le bourgeon semblait maintenant sur le point de fleurir.

Le petit danseur interpella donc son ami, qui eut du mal à décoller son regard de celui de Baekhyun pour relever de grands yeux interrogateurs vers ceux du roux.

 _\- Ils sont déjà dans leur monde, c'est mignon ~_ Commenta Chanyeol.

 _\- Tu as raison, on va les perdre pour de bon dans peu de temps !_ S'empressa d'ajouter Jimin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le rouquin dégagea sa petite main de la poche du manteau de Chanyeol, tout en restant bien accroché à sa grande jumelle, la sienne disparaissant presque dans celle du musicien. Il remua ainsi leur mains jointes devant Taehyung, avec un sourire faisant presque disparaître ses yeux.

_\- Taehyungie, regarde ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle Baekhyun-ssi et Chanyeollie ne peuvent pas être ensemble ~ C'est parce que lui et moi, on l'est déjà !_

_\- Mais... Depuis quand ?_

_\- Depuis... Tu te souviens quand on a mangé ensemble tous les quatre ?_

_\- Oui ? ... Non ! Vous étiez déjà...?_

_\- Non, mais le lendemain._ Précisa Chanyeol. _On est repartis à la fac ensemble après, et on a beaucoup parlé de vous deux, on trouvait que vous alliez bien ensemble, et que vous étiez mignons à avoir l'air de vous chercher l'un l'autre ! Puis Jiminie..._  
_\- T'es pas obligé de le di-,_ tenta de couper le danseur.  
_\- ... Puis Jiminie m'a exprimé sa... Contrariété quant à ma proximité avec Baek, et j'ai réussi à lui faire reconnaître son intérêt pour moi ~_  
_\- C'est faux, c'est parce que ça faisait de la peine à Taehyungie !_ Protesta le rouquin.  
_\- Et que ça te rendait vert de jalousie._  
_\- ... Un petit peu._ Reconnut Jimin en marmonnant.

 _\- Mes genoux se souviennent de tes coups de pieds sous la table, mais je t'aime quand même ~_ Le taquina le géant avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux du danseur.

La scène se déroulant sous les yeux du photographe était tellement attendrissante, du moins pour lui et son côté très romantique, qu'il en oubliait presque ce pour quoi il demandait des éclaircissements.

 _\- Bref, ce qu'ils veulent te dire, c'est qu'ils se tournaient déjà autour largement avant nous, donc tu n'avais strictement rien à craindre, c'était pas la peine de te torturer autant, Taehyungie ~_ Conclut Baekhyun.  
_\- Mais alors, tu... Je... Enfin, nous deux... Tu veux bien ?_

Le photographe osait à peine prononcer ces mots, comme si le simple fait de les énoncer risquait de faire disparaître ce qui venait juste d'avoir lieu. Voyant cela, c'est avec un regard complètement attendri vissé sur Taehyung que Baekhyun s'excusa auprès de Chanyeol et de Jimin. Le petit couple d'artistes comprit le message et fila rapidement après avoir souhaité un joyeux Noël aux tourtereaux. Une fois seuls, le blond ne lâcha pas son compagnon des yeux, ni ne relâcha sa prise sur lui, souriant tendrement, comme une réponse muette mais positive. Il observait chaque détail de son visage, ses yeux clairs, ses longs cils, ses grains de beauté, ses lèvres. Tandis que le plus jeune faisait de même, sa grande main cherchant toujours plus de contact caressant la joue de Baekhyun dans un geste rempli d'amour. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, toute leur affection n'ayant pas besoin d'être verbalisée pour les inonder l'un l'autre. Tout passait par les gestes et les regards emplis de tendresse.

C'est Baekhyun qui décida le premier de rompre à la fois le silence et cet instant où le temps semblait suspendu, pour une question de première importance.

_\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Parce qu'on va pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment, même si ça ne me dérangerait pas._

_\- Non... Comme je travaillais aujourd'hui, j'ai seulement prévu de voir ma famille demain soir. Et toi ?_

_\- Et bien... Maintenant que j'ai un copain..._ Commença le blond d'un air qui se voulait pensif mais jouant avec les longs doigts du photographe pour y glisser les siens. _...Et que Noël est quand même une fête de couples..._

 _\- Tu viens chez moi ?_ Proposa le brun. _J'ai aussi un cadeau même s'il est moins bien que le tien..._

_\- Tout dépend, qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'il mesure un mètre quatre-vingt, qu'il est très beau même avec un serre-tête de renne, et qu'il sait aligner trois pas de danse sur Come and get your Love... Il y a moyen !_

_\- Presque, c'est un beau brun lui aussi mais il est plus petit. Plus calorique aussi, et il ne sait pas danser. Et il pèse cinq kilos, ça te parle ?_

_\- ... Non ! T'es sérieux ? C'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense ? Parce que je suis à deux doigts de te demander de m'épouser, tu le sais, ça ?_

Baekhyun s'était relevé dans un élan de motivation, sans lâcher la main de Taehyung pour autant. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, mais la promesse de cette soirée avec son nouveau compagnon, et un pot de Nutella géant lui vendait du rêve avant même d'avoir commencé. Il se décida tout de même à libérer le photographe le temps de filer se changer, troquant son costume de Père Noël pour ses vêtements habituels, tandis que Taehyung récupérait son manteau dans la boutique déjà close du vieux photographe. Il attendit son vendeur de consoles quelques minutes, et dès que celui-ci fut sorti de sa boutique, et eut rabattu le rideau métallique derrière lui, le plus jeune lança une chanson sur son téléphone portable. Dès les premières notes, Baekhyun sut exactement ce à quoi il allait assister dès qu'il lèverait les yeux vers son brun, et il rentra immédiatement dans la danse, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi.

Une nouvelle fois, ils reprirent les quelques pas originalement dansés par Hoseok, avec un air radieux sur le visage, bien trop fiers d'avoir mené leur bêtise commune à un nouveau stade, puisqu'ils la partageaient maintenant de façon encore plus proche. Le cadet s'amusait à mimer les lignes qui lui plaisaient le plus, comme s'il chantait en playback, à l'attention de Baekhyun. Cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine ~

Reculant toujours en rythme à mesure que son blondin avançait de la même manière vers lui, un pas après l'autre, Taehyung cessa finalement lorsque le refrain commença, sa profonde voix se faisant finalement entendre pour de bon, et de manière totalement assurée cette fois.

 _\- Come and get your love ~_ Chantonna-t-il en lui tendant la main, les joues roses mais l'air radieux.

Baekhyun répondit à cette invitation sans la moindre hésitation, trottant pour clore les quelques pas de distance séparant le couple nouvellement formé, sa main tendue devant lui, offerte. Main que Taehyung se pressa d'attraper, entremêlant ses longs doigts à ceux plus fins de son compagnon. Main qu'il releva jusqu'à hauteur de son visage pour y déposer un baiser. Main qu'il ne risquait certainement pas de lâcher, maintenant qu'il l'avait saisie ~

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ - Le petit mot de la fin - ☆
> 
> Voilà pour ce petit oneshot ! Enfin, petit... Au final, il fait le double de ce que j'avais prévu :'D
> 
> À vrai dire il s'agit d'un écrit décidé sur un coup de tête pour une amie qui était beaucoup trop hypée quand je lui ai dit que la voir écrire me redonnait envie d'essayer aussi, même je suis loin d'être aussi douée avec les mots.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à me lire et que vous ne vous serez pas trop ennuyé(e)s !  
> Je ne clame pas à l'originalité ni au génie, il s'agit simplement d'une histoire courte juste pour le fluff et la guimauve, dans l'ambiance des téléfilms de Noël sans prise de tête ~


End file.
